This is the end( HTTYD version )
by becf.minecraft
Summary: This is the full version but only shows the apocalipse parts Hiccup comes to LA and he and his friends must survive the apocalpse
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry to keep everyone waiting I had to deal with school the CST are up so is going to be a big week of fanfic is going to show the apocalypse parts because I haven't figured out the beginning okay so enjoy. :)_

_I don't own HTTYD I wish I did_

_This is The End_

-Chapter 1-

After everyone at Astrid's party runs outside and sees that the Hollywood Hills are engulfed in flames

Michael Cera :Wait, wait, wait! Everybody listen up! Listen up! Who took my fucking cell phone man? Martin empty your pockets!

Martin Starr :What?

Michael Cera : I saw you in the bathroom, man! Somebody dial my phone! Shut the fuck up! Unbelievable! It's unacceptable after all the coke I've wasted on you people!

Ashlyn :No one took your fucking cell phone...Michael Cera

the ground begins to crack under Michael's feet

Three! Two! One! Zero!

a light pole begins to fall towards Michael

Ashlyn : Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Michael! Michael! Michael!

the light pole crashes through Michael's chest

Blood was spraying to the people in the front

Everyone: ( Screaming )

Michael Cera : What's happening to me.

Then he was getting pulled up and phone was on his pockets all this time

Michael Cera : ( Takeing out phone ) Thats embarrassing.

Then he got sucked I into to whole with Bolling lava along with everyone else

Rihanna : (Screaming and went down the hole )

Martin Starr : Rihanna!

Everyone was pushing each other to save themsleves but ended up falling.

Aziz Ansari :Hey yo, Fishlegs Help me!

Fishlegs :Its to late for you! Your already in the hole!

Aziz Ansari : What the fuck are you talking about.

A lady died and fell in the ground and a guy holding the big bottle of wine steped on her brains.

Guy with wine : Sorry

Astrid and Ashlyn : ( Screaming )

Astrid : Ash, let go back

They went straight into the house.

-Back in the hole-

Martin Starr :Oh my god, I'm going to die

He fell in the hole of lava

Guy :Martin!

-In the surface-

Kevin : Oh, shit

Aziz got kevins shoe hopeing he would get safed.

Kevin : Aziz, get the fuck off of me.

Then kevin kicks him in the shoe

Aziz : ow ow ow

Then a power cored cutted of his hand that made him fall but the remainings were on kevins leg.

Aziz :Fuck you kevin

Kevin : ( Screaming ) Get it off of me

He fell in the hole to like everyone else except.

-Back in the hole -

Hiccup was still on the hole struggling to get to the surface.

Lady: ( Screaming falling in the lava )

Hiccup : No, oh my god

David Krumholtz : Hiccup, I can't hold on much longer. You have to reach out and grab me, you hear?

Hiccup :Okay, uh, you take my hand and I'll swing you up!

David Krumholtz :You sure? I'm going to give you my whole weight.

Hiccup :I'm gonna reach for you alright?

David Krumholtz :Are you sure you can do it?

Hiccup : I can grab you. On three. One, two, three!

They grab hands

David Krumholtz :I'm gonna swing across!

Hiccup: I got you buddy.

David Krumholtz :You're going to hold my weight, all of it.

Hiccup : Okay! Come on!

David Krumholtz :You can hold on to my full weight?

Hiccup : I can do it!

David Krumholtz I don't want to die.

Hiccup : One, two, three!

Hiccup lets go and David falls to his death

Hiccup :No! No!

As he came up to the surface he look at the hole and went back the house.

Ashlyn : (Hugging Hiccup ) Your alive

Hiccup : I'm not dead

Astrid : What just happened!

Fishlegs: Jesus christ, there all fucking dead

Astrid : Why did you guys run outside

Fishlegs : ( crying ) I tried to save Aziz I tried

Ashlyn : You did your best

Astrid : Why the fuck you guys run out there!

Snotlout : You know what Astrid can you lower you voice you freaking out Hiccup!

Astrid : Maybe i'm a little freaked out to!

Snotlout : He is not as strong as you

Ashlyn was drinking wine to calm herself down from what happened.

Snotlout : Can we give Hiccup some water he needs to be hydraded.

Ashlyn : The water is not working

Astrid : Everyone runs out the door

Fishlegs : My phone is dead

Ashlyn : God, the fucking internet is not working

Astrid : Lets watch the T.V, lets check the news

Hiccup : Where is the T.V?

Astrid : Is in the floor

The T.V was rising from the ground

Hiccup : In the floor?

Ashlyn : That is really neat

Snotlout : That is inpressive Astrid

Astrid : Thanks

News guy : The bigest Earthquake to ever hit Los Angeles

Then changed to another channel

News lady: People to stay in there homes right now

Changed to another channel

News guy : Air fores one is ...

Before it could say anything there was no signal.

Astrid : Its gone guys

_Okay thats the end of chapter one please like and review and see you in the next chapter bye-bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back I'll try to do one chapter each day to make the story faster. So enjoy and please review :)_

_I do not own HTYYD or This is the end _

-Chapter 2 -

Air force one is...

Before it could say anything the T.V had no signal.

Astrid : It's gone guys

Hiccup : We should go back to your place

Ashlyn : What are to you talking about man no way i'm not leaving

Hiccup : I don't want to die in Astrid house

Ashlyn : You heard the T.V the T.V said " stay here "

it said " Said stay in your homes " we need to stay here until they start rescueing people okay.

Snotlout : A huge earthquake happens, who do they rescue first? Actors.

Ashlyn : Famous people

Snotlout :They'll rescue Clooney, Sandra Bullock, me_ (AN: a.k.a jonah hill )_ If there's room, you guys will come. The point is were all going to get out of here.

( Explosion )

Ashlyn : It's already going crazy out there guys we can't leave i'm not leaving i'm a victim I had alot of bullys when I was little one of them fucked me !

Astrid : That is whats happening out there right now!

Fishlegs : Look we are allstars

Ashlyn : Yeah

Fishlegs : We are allstars we are actors we pretend that were hard man we solve this babyshit

Astrid : And babyshit always! Wait fishlegs what are you doing?

Fishlegs goes on a painting and trys ripping it out

Fishlegs : We have to board this shit out man we have to protect ourselves we don't know how long are we going to be in here.

Astrid comes trys to protect the painting

Astrid : This is my favorate fucking painting. What are you doing fishlegs? Guys help, help

Everyone hears the helicopter arriveing to rescue them

Astrid : Look helicopter the good guys are here it's fine it's going to be fine

But she spoke so soon the helicopter crashed in a traffic pole and went though the house

Fishlegs : ( screaming )God damm god damm ow

Astrid : Are you okay ?

Fishlegs : No i'm not okay fuck your house astrid

Astrid : My house didn't do that

Touching the pole it burned her finger

Astrid : Ow

- Later -

Everyone was boarding up the windows to be protected

Fishlegs : You got a toolkit or something

Astrid : I don't know look in there

Everyone was takeing painting and tapeing it on the wall.

Fishlegs : ( pointing at a sculpture ) You all need this dick

Hiccup : Um, no where not useing it

Fishlegs : I'm going to take it over here

Astrid : Careful with that dick

As he was carrying over somewhere else everyone was stairing at him.

Hiccup was tairing the portait that had his sisters name side-way unil Astrid stop him.

Astrid : Whoa whoa hey

Hiccup : What now

Astrid : Not the haddock alright don't take her take me

Ashlyn was checking how much food everyone had in the house.

Ashlyn : Okay, We got 12 bottles of water, 56 beers, two vodkas, four whiskeys, six bottles of wine, tequila, Nutella, cheese, pizza, eggs, bananas, apples, bacon, steaks, pancake mix, C.T. Crunch, milk, ketchup, _a Milky Way,_ half-ounce Sour Diesel, 3 1/2 grams Grand Master Kush, one ounce of 'shrooms, 15 pills of ecstasy, a porno mag, a baseball bat, and the video camera from the movie 27 Hours.

Astrid : (correcting )127 Hours

Ashlyn : Uh, 127 Hours. And a functioning revolver from the movie 'Flyboys'.

Astrid picks up the gun and everybody ducks

Hiccup : Jesus

Astrid : This thing is real, I kept this from the movie is a real revolver

Ashlyn : Yeah, I see

Fishlegs : I feel really uncomfortable can you put that down.

Astrid : Loaded, I always keep my prop's

Hiccup : That is really cool

Astrid : I know how to handle it

Snotlout : I like her, I like it, I get it let me see

Astrid : It's real and heavy

Astrid throws the gun to snotlout and starts to pointing at them and makeing sounds

Snotlout : Bang, bang

Hiccup : please put it down

Snotlout : Bang, bang, bang your dead pow, pow

Ashlyn : Stop guys, stop fucking with the gun

Snotlout : Bang

Hiccup : Were getting sidetracks

Snotlout : I'm sorry I'm sorry i'll just kill myselve

He put the gun on his head

Everyone : No!

Snotlout : Oh no

Astrid : Give it back

Snotlout : I gonna end it

He puts the gun on his mouth

Fishlegs : Can you put the thing down

Snotlout : I'm trying to have some fun

He give the gun to Astrid

Snotlout : Look just because a bunch of people fell in a hole outside dosen't mean we can't have some fun. Were a bunch of best friends hanging out it's like a sleepover

Ashlyn : Okay food how are we going to deal with this

Snotlout : Can I have the Milky Way?

Astrid : No you can't have that Milky Way it's my Milky way I went out this morning and bought this Milky way to eat after my party

Hiccup : Thats weird

Astrid : It's not weird it's my favorate food I like it

Ashlyn : I don't think you should get the whole milky way I want some of the milky way

Fishlegs : I'll be pretty bumed up if I don't get at least get a bite of the milky way

Astrid : Oh, now fishlegs wants a bite of the milky way

Fishlegs : Yeah I want a bite of the milky way it's a fucking milky way

Hiccup : A fifth of everything is fair and reasonable

Ashlyn : Everyone gets a fifth of everything

Snotlout : Guys the only issue is I kinda need the milky way

Hiccup : For fuck sake

Snotlout : No for real i have low blood suger if it drops im going to be a nightmare to everyone

Hiccup : What ?

Astrid: If your LBS starts acting up you can get a finger scoop of nutella

Ashlyn : One finger scoop of nutella

Snotlout : Fair

Astrid : I'm going to bed now

She picks up her gun

Hiccup : Jesus fucking

Astrid : Don't touch that milky way snotlout

Snotlout : Night, Astrid

_That was chapter 2 please like and review and see you on the next chapter bye-bye_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heres chapter 3 enjoy :)_

_I do not own HTTYD or This is the end_

_- Chapter 3 -_

Everyone was sleeping well except for

(Footsteps approaching)

As the shadow approach Hiccup leaned closer to see who it was and it was Ashlyn.

Ashlyn :Hey

Hiccup :Hey

Ashlyn :I'm gonna sleep with you

Hiccup :What?

Ashlyn :I'm gonna sleep with you. It's to scary to sleep alone

Hiccup :But this is my little area

Ashlyn :Well, i'm invading your little area. I'm sorry, but i'm too scared, okay. Are you mad at me, man ?

Hiccup :If I was pissed are you, i'm sure it would have to do something to do with the fact that I had no interest in comeing to this house socially, and now I am barricaded in here with a bunch of people that I really hate.

Ashlyn :Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe this horrible, horrible, deadly earthquake happened so we could become closer as a group of friends.

Hiccup :I don't need a group. I'm like DMX, man. I'm a lone wolf

Ashlyn :DMX isn't a lone wolf. DMX has the Ruff Rider crew. You can't stop, drop, open up shop alone. You need people to help you in a earthquake disastery situation.

Hiccup :It was something else. It was Judgment day

Ashlyn :Like _Terminator 2_ ?

Hiccup :No not like _Terminator 2_. For God's sake

Ashlyn :Like Skynet ? You think this is Skynet ?

Hiccup :No

Ashlyn :"Skynet went live "

Hiccup : Can you stop saying " Skynet "

Ashlyn :Well your the one that said judgment day

Hiccup :The biblical judgment

Ashlyn : ( blows rasberry )

Hiccup : What ?

Ashlyn : Thats crazy

Hiccup : Are you fucking

Ashlyn : Lets just say there was blue light sucking people in the sky that means that we weren't awesome to go to heaven.

(Footprints approaching )

Hiccup : Shit ! Shit !

Then when the shadow apporched they finally saw who was it

Fishlegs : What are you guys doing

Ashlyn : Fuck you fishlegs

Fishlegs : Sorry it only scary to sleep by myselve.

Ashlyn : You want to come in

Fishlegs : Yeah

Going to the top of the sofa

Ashlyn : Right here

Hiccup : Right here

Fishlegs :I feel better, actually i like that

Ashlyn :It's better with more people

Then Snotlout appered out of nowere

Snotlout : Hey, guys

Hiccup : Jesus christ

Ashlyn : Jesus!

Snotlout : Sorry. Astrid had this crazy open floor plan. I can here every word you guys are saying.

Then he came right between Hiccup and Ashlyn

Snotlout : I might as well hang with you guys if thats cool. I'm gonna grab a blanket from you

Ashlyn : This feels so much safe now, guys

Snotlout : Is nice here

Everyone was going to sleep

Snotlout : Good night, guys

Ashlyn : Good night

Hiccup : Good night

Fishlegs : Sweet dreams, fellas

_That was chapter 3 please like and review and see you in the next chapter bye-bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_You guys are wondering were are the twins this is the chapter to solve that question_

_Enjoy :3_

_I do not own HTTYD or This is the end_

- chapter 4 -

-Morning-

Tuff just passed out in the bathtub got up and wasted all of the water and wasted half of the food.

Astrid came downstairs and saw tuff eating the food

Tuff: Astrid, good morning sunshine

Astrid : Guys! Guys! Wake up! Tuffs alive he's eating the fucking food!

Everyone was trying to stop him from eating the food

Tuff : No, it's cool man. I fucking made this for you guys

Ashlyn : Stop eating!

Hiccup : Don't eat another piece of bacon

Tuff : Guys, just chill the fuck out, okay? I'm sure the green goblin can fucking afford some more bacon.

Fishlegs : Dude, that shit's supposed to last us till we get rescued!

Tuff : What a second. I know what happened. You drop acid didn't you? Mmm- hmm. You all got fucking crazy and Hiccup I didn't you were in town good to see you.

Ashlyn : You actually not know what happened last night

Snotlout : Tuff, you might want to be stay seated for a second. Some really messed-up stuff happened last night and there were alot of fatalities.

Tuff : Oh, really? You're putting on your serious voice on, Snotlout. Okay, tell me about these " fatalities "

Fishlegs : Dude, Segel's dead , Krumholtz is dead, Michael Cera's dead.

Tuff : Michael Cera is dead isn't a total loss, huh? (Laughs )

Hiccup : Jesus Tuff

Tuff : Michael sera's dead

Astrid : It's not funny

Tuff : Ashlyn, that's a better performance that you've given in you last six movies. Where the fuck was that on _Green Hornet_, huh? Snotlout, you're fucking sucking balls. You're an Academy award nominated person. You need to be fucking selling that shit, dude.

(Dramatily ) " Fatalities there were some fatalities "

Snotlout : Fatalities

Tuff : Okay, now that was good. That was good

Ashlyn : Does it seem like were fucking jokeing?

Tuffnut eats another bacon

Fishlegs : What are you eating gimme the bacon

Fishlegs trys stop him from eating the bacon and spits it out.

Everyone : Gross

Then someone in the door was trying to get in when Astrid takes out the gun to protect everyone until...

Guy : Did you guys not hear me knocking I was knocking forever please let me in

Astrid : What a minute

Ashlyn : What ?

Astrid : ( whispering ) I know it weird but I don't think we should let him in

Hiccup : Why not

Guy : Yeah why not! I can hear you by the way

Astrid : Sorry but we just don't know you can be a rapist or a titte-fucker

Guy : No i'm not a rapist

Ashlyn : Are you going to titte-fuck us

Guy : If you want me to titte-fuck you I will so good you'll love it!

Hiccup : Back me up ash, we can't leave him there to die are you crazy

Snotlout : Lets just vote on it guys

Guy : Yeah lets just fucking vote on it

Tuff : Look heres my vote fuck all of you i'm letting him in.

Everyone : Wait

They headed a creature outside and the man struggling to get in

Guy : There's something out here

Then out of no were the creature cuted of the mans head. Then it went in the floor everyone was screaming

Tuff : This is real this is fucking real!

Tuff kicked the head to Astrid then everyone stared kicking the mans head until snotlout stoped them.

Snotlout : You guys this man was alive a few seaconds ago we can't play soccer with his head

Hiccup : Pick it up snotlout

As snotlout pick it up he felt that it was weird to pick up a dead man it bleed his fingers and drop it

Everyone : ( groaned )

Snotlout : He was blinking and me he was blinking

Then they put the head in the other side of the room so it won't bother anyone

Ashlyn : Someone should look on that hole

Fishlegs : If someone looks in that hole will have there heads off

Hiccup : Wait,wait,wait it might be out there still

Astrid : Theres a lookout upstairs

Everyone disgust of the blood on the floor as they saw what was happening out side all of los angeles was distroyed

Tuff : (pointing the sinkhole ) Jesus christ, look there's huge fucking hole down there what the fuck is this!

Ashlyn : Where's the thing that killed the guy

Astrid : I don't know but it took his head off

Ashlyn : Wheres the rest of him

_-That is chapter 4 -_

_You guys didn't see Ruffnut on this chapter she will appear in 2 or 3 chapters_

_So please like and review and see you on the next chapter bye-bye_


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 Enjoy :3

I do not own HTTYD or This is the end

- Chapter 5 -

-On camera-

Astrid : Hey, this is Astrid Hofferson in my house in my library we've been stuck here for at least 24 hours and Tuffnut is here he passed out in the bathtub I didn't invite him to my party very typical fucking Thorston i've been very weird about about him lately I don't know if I want to be friends with him and now were stuck with him in disaster lockdown.

Then out of nowhere tuff knocked at the wall and suprised Astrid

Tuff : What up

Astrid : Hey tuff how are you doing

Tuff : Not much what is this?

Astrid : ( pointing at the camera ) Uh, is just a video professional

Then he walks away and Astrid looks to see if he is far away and faces the camera.

Astrid : Fuck that dude

- At dinner -

Astrid : Earthquakes causes tsunami's

Ashlyn : Yes

Astrid : Tsunami's causes other tsunami's disaster

Tuff : You probably know the fucking lakers could of just won, and thats the reason why all of this is happening

Ashlyn : Sinkhole on Astrids frontyard same hole everytime I put on the news a bunch of people geting sucked up into the ground.

Snotlout : Sinkhole de mayo

Ashlyn : Sinkhole de mayo thats why is named that beacause sinkholes happen in the summertime

Hiccup : Guys, It's not earthquakes, it's not wildfires, and it's not sinkholes. I think I know what it is

Fishlegs : Let's hear it

Hiccup : I think is the apocolypse

Everyone : ( laughing )

Hiccup : I serious guys it's all in here ( showing book )

In the book of revlations

Astrid : You took my bible

Hiccup : Look, just hear me out your telling me what i'm discribing isn't going on right now " The sky shall open up and the light of the lord shall shine down those of good heart shall be bought into my kingdom of heaven" Thoses are Raptures the gigantic beams of blue light " And there will be a great mountian burning in flames " I mean the Hollywood hill's are literally galfed in flames as we sit here right now.

Fishlegs : The Hollywood hills ain't no mountian is a hill

Hiccup : Oh my god

Fishlegs : It takes about 10 minutes to get across without traffic

Then every starts talking

Hiccup :Guy's can I just finish

Astrid : Okay

Hiccup : And out of the pit rose a great red dragon haveing seven heads that they call the devil and sainted wish to see to whole world ( Showing the picture of the devil ) end.

Fishlegs : ( pointing at the picture ) I love that dude he from _Wild things are_

Astrid : That's bullshit

Hiccup : It's not bullshit

Astrid : You want something else Hiccup if this is the end of the world and all the good people died what your saying is Ashlyn, me, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut are bunch of assholes

Fishlegs : I'm straight-up lovable, son.

Hiccup : Yrah

Astrid : And if this is the apocolypse your here to

- Night -

Everyone was going to sleep

Tuff : You guy's, i'm going to sleep now no one come here and bother me

-Next day-

Next day everyone playing go fish

-Later-

Fishlegs was trying to cut a piece of bread until tuff interrupted

Everyone : Aww come on

-Later later-

Ashlyn : ( Showing a box of drugs ) Let's do all the drugs

Hiccup : ( Drinking a cup of water ) Uh, I don't really want to

Ashlyn : You should've said that before you started drinking that can full of Ecstasy.

Hiccup : [spits water out] What!

Then everything went crazy

Ashlyn and astrid were useing lamp's for light-sabers

From _starwars_

Hiccup was just danceing crazy

And everything black out in there vision

_That is chapter 5 please review and like :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_few more days for HTTYD 2 yay !_

_I do not own HTTYD or This is the end_

_- Chapter 6 -_

-In _Pineapple Express 2 _trailer-

_From the guys that brought to you Superbad and Pineapple Express_

Ashlyn : We should call the Red, to get more weed?

Astrid : Do not know, man that guy got crazy

Tuff : Do you think I have a lot of weed fucking for you guys. I'll hook you guys up, now I need to assassinate Woody Harrelson

Then Snotlout dressed as a cowboy appeared in the screen

Tuff :If my business suffers I suffer so much suffering by Because of that brainless, Woody Harrelson.

Snotlout : ( In a cowboy accent ) I need to do what is right. The weed is for the people. Is the people's weed

Tuff :If you don't assassinate him, i'm going to assassin both of you

Astrid and Ashlyn : Run!

Astrid grabbed a handful of pancake mix that was in a table and throwed it to Tuff's face

Tuff : No!

The scene changed to Ash and Astrid in the edges of the wall and Astrid carrying the gun

Astrid : B.F.F.F.F.F.F.F.F forever

Ash : B.F.F.F.F.F.F

- In the pretend car -

Astrid : Careful!

Ash : Shit

Then the toy car went the other way then Tuff and Fishlegs car were about to fall at the edge

Tuff : you're Letting them get away.

Fishlegs : Aggh

Then the car fell into the ground

_Pineapple Express 2 Bad Blood_

Snotlout : I smoked weed with Steve Jobs, was when he came up with the Ipad.

- In real life -

Everyone : (Laughs)

Ash : We should sequels for more of our movie's

Hiccup : How about let's not do _Your Highness 2_

Everyone agreed

Hiccup : Beginning of the rest of your comedy's

Ash : Sound's good

Then the door that was borded up was getting destroyed then revelling Ruff

Astrid : Ruff ?

Ruff :You guy's are alive your actualy alive thank god

- later -

Ruff : I hid in a drain pipe in 3 or 4 days i don't know how many and then I stared hearing growling noises

Hiccup : Out there in your travels can you discribe anything apocalyptic

Ruff : I mean no, but it obvious what's going on here it's a zombie invasion

Ash :Fuck

Tuff : I said it

Astrid : Did you say " Zombies " you never say zombies

Ruff : Zombie are cool

Tuff and Astrid high fived

Hiccup : These haven't been proven right these are just

Ruff : I'm just so relieved you guys are here the idea your all sleeping

Astrid : If you want you can take a nap upstairs

Ruff : Thank you, your awsome

Snotlout : Your awsome

- Upstairs -

The rest where waiting for Astrid outside

Astrid : We will be out here

She closed the door

Astrid : What are you doing here?

Ash : Okay, here's the plan she's british right let's just give her all the shitty food we don't want

Tuff: Really looking foward to it i'm a massive Harry potter fan

Astrid : What?

Tuff : Yes I love fucking Harry Potter I can no wait till she wakes up and talk about how they make those's motion pictures

Astrid : Take it easy, Dombledore

Hiccup : Guys, listen listen. I think we need to address the elephant in the room

Ash: Whoa, Hiccup, don't talk about Fishlegs like that.

Fishlegs : That's fucked up. I'm right here man.

Hiccup: I'm not calling Craig an elephant.

Astrid: That's racist.

Hiccup: No i'm just saying the issue that is on our minds

Astrid: And

Hiccup : There's this one girl in a house with four males and two female we must make her feel safe and comfortable

Snotlout : What are you saying?

Tuff : He's talking about rapeing Ruff

Everyone : What!?

Hiccup : No i'm not saying we are rapeing anyone

Tuff : Oh, yeah if anyone is Hiccup

They didn't know that Ruff was listening in the room

Hiccup : What the fuck are you talking about

Ash : Yeah..

Then Ruff came out of no where with her axe

Ruff : HEY!

Then they hid behind each other

Hiccup : Whoa, whoa, whoa what's wrong

Ruff : What's wrong is I heared you which one you is going to rape me

Ash : No it's funny we were no talking about not rapeing you

Then Ruff hit Ashlyn in the nose with her axe

Ruff :Get every drink you have and put it in a bag

Ash : There's six of us you can not robe us

Ruff : I'm NOT fucking around !

Then hit's one of Astrid's sculpture's

Everyone : Whoa

Hiccup : Get the drink's you can put the axe down

They started giveing her the drinks

Fishlegs : Dont give her the milky way

Hiccup : You can put the axe down

Tuff : Shoot her

Astrid : I'm not going to shoot her look Ruff you can stay here with us is more safer than there

Ruff : ( Tearing the other borded window ) Aggggh

- In the camera -

Tuff : Hermione just stole all of our shit.

Fishlegs : Little bitty ass twenty year old

Tuff : And Hiccup suggested that we rape her.

Hiccup : I..i..didn't

Tuff : I think the only reason he did that is because Hiccup knows he's about two minutes away from becoming the house bitch himself.

Fishlegs : Now motherfuckers are thirsty

_That is chapter 6 please review and like and see you in the chapter and get ready for HTTYD 2 only in theaters june 13 which is friday YAY!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh, yeah I almost forgot when I finish this HTTYD fanfic im going to make a new fanfic based on movie's and YOU can decide what I write here are the nominees_

_A ) Maleifcent_

_B ) Captian America the winter soldier_

_C ) Now you see me_

_D) I, frankensten_

_E ) Hunger games catching fire_

_And finally _

_F ) The amazing spider-man 2_

_So please vote and enjoy the rest of This is the end fanfic_


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome back HTTYD 2 is out YAY tomorrow in satuday i'm going to see it I don't know about you guys but is going to be awsome_

_So enjoy this chapter :3_

_I do not own HTTYD or This is the end_

Astrid : Alright the door for the bacement is out there in the side of the house, I know for sure there's at least two gallon's of water

Hiccup : Alright, any volunteers

Snotlout : Anyone want to go with Hiccup

Hiccup : What?

Snotlout : Oh, I thought you said " volunteers to go with me" but I misunderstood

Hiccup : You did not you motherfucker

Ash : Whoa, just chill out, dude chill out

Fishlegs : So how are we going to decide, fella's

- In the kitchen -

Ash : Alright, guys it's simple whoever gets the burnted match has get the water from the bacement

She get's a match and lights it, blows the fire and puts it with the other matches

Astrid : Okay, who want's to go first?

There was silence in the group

Fishlegs : I'll do it

Ashlyn held out the matches

Ash : Go ahead brother

Then after a long wait fishlegs got the burned match

Ash : Yes

Tuff : Fuck yeah

Hiccup :Whoo

Tuff : I'm so sorry Fishlegs

Astrid : Theres alot people in here that I wish it was instead of you

- later -

They where geting fishlegs tied in a rope in case anything happened

Fishlegs : My tug or pull in anyother way or if you hear me screaming just pull me back inside alright

Tuff : We'll try our best but your really heavy

Fishlegs : What?

Hiccup : We'll try okay good luck

Ash : Go

As fishlegs went outside they half opened the door and grabed the piece of rope in case if anything goes wrong.

- Outside -

Fishlegs was walking then he reached the basement door but as he tryed to open it up it was stuck

Fishlegs : Fuck

Then he came rushing to the house only to find out that there's a figure growling and all fishlegs can do is scream

Fishlegs : ( Screaming )

-Back inside-

As they heard fishlegs scream they lost the rope

Ash : We lost the rope sorry

Then a few moments later fishlegs came out scared

Hiccup : Are you okay?

But he spoke to soon the rope that was tied to fishlegs was trying to pull him outside

As everyone except for snotlout and tuff were trying to help fishlegs from the beast

Hiccup : Someone throw me a knife

Snotlout : Okay

But he aim it at Hiccup's leg

Hiccup : ( Screams on pain )

Snotlout : OMG, Hiccup i'm so sorry bro

Then ash took out the knife out of Hiccup's leg and try's to cut the rope to free fishlegs

Tuff : Cut it, cut it, cut it

Then the rope was cut and Astrid closed the door

Astrid : What the fuck was that out there?

Fishlegs : I don't know what the fuck was that

Tuff : Didn't you get near the water

Fishlegs : The floor was fucked up

Astrid : Damm it this is hard, its so close but so far, the water is like right underneath us

Hiccup : What do you mean " Right underneath us "

Astrid : literally right there if you went straight through the floor

Then tuff knock the floor if it was a door

_Updated in june 12, 2014_


End file.
